Layton and the big switch
by themegashadowbuster
Summary: Layton meets a pop star that he does not get along with,will this switch change it all?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day...well as bright as you can get in London, Layton woke up in a somewhat happy mood, got dressed and went downstairs to find his apprentice had awoke before him.  
_(well that's odd oh well better go greet my boy)_

As soon as he was about to say something, Luke turned around and well...screamed, Layton did not understand why this happened  
"what's wro-"  
he got interrupted.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PROFESSORS CLOTHES ROXANNE?AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PROFESSOR?"  
Layton got confused  
"but I AM the Professor, I do not see Miss Roxanne anyway Luke."  
Luke looked puzzled  
the Professor the realised he needed to get his top hat from his room because he forgot it  
_(this day gets better and better)_

The room was oddly locked but after a while he was able to get his top hat by picking the lock.  
"Well that solves that" the Professor said smiling.  
"it's a good thing you were able to get your top hat...Professor." Luke mumbled back  
"what's with the pause Luke?"  
"Maybe you should look at yourself, Professor."  
The Professor did what his apprentice said and got a shocking look back, it was of Roxanne!"...*looks in the mirror again*! This is why you were so shocked! Hmmm...looks like Roxanne is quite the famous one Luke, I best kept hidden while look for Roxanne who has my body!"


	2. Chapter 2

Layton and Luke fiddled on their couch wondering what happened.

"Well Professor, why do you think this has happened?" Luke said, after a minute of silence.

"Well my boy, I think it started when we met her, remember?" Layton could only say in a reply

"Yes I do agree, so when does that date back to?" Luke questioned.

"Well it would have to be…."

It was the day before this event occurred, so he is in his normal body, when they bumped into a teenage girl, of some age anyway.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" the girl shouted at them.

"s-sorry miss I-"

"AND DO NOT CALL ME MISS! IT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE AN OLD WOMAN!"

Layton was speechless, the girl took a few breathes.

"I am Roxanne, just so you know, and do NOT call me miss again" after 30 seconds of silence.

"I am better be going, I have other things better to do then talk to you."

"Cor! She has a right attitude!" Luke said to the Professor, as they carried on walking.

"Now now Luke, do not judge someone by their first meeting" Layton replied calmly as he sighed just after.

"That seemed to be our first meeting I can recall" replied the Professor.

"Well was there not another one Professor?"

"Hmmm there was Luke but I cannot remember right now Luke"

"Well that meeting may have helped us a little Professor, but when you forget you forget I suppose."

"Well let's go find Roxanne Luke, then that may help us even more"

"Right you are Professor!"

They set off to find Roxanne, who has Layton's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxan- i mean Layton and his apprentice Luke, went though many different back and dark alley ways, had a few problems with people(for some odd reason, it was Luke which they had a problem with) until they saw the hotel Roxanne lived in, they went inside the hotel to the receptionist.

"Why hello Roxanne, welcome back!"  
"ummmm yes, I uhhh well lost were i am supposed to be and-"  
"oh! Yes, you always do that, you are in room 069"  
"ah right, see you"

they left in a hurry; to room they entered they saw a sight, Roxanne, who is in Layton's body, drinking Vodka.

"ummm miss"  
"ah it is you eh?"  
"ummm yes, I uhhh need my body ba-"  
"SO DO I LAYABOUT!"  
"It is Layton miss-"  
"I DO NOT CARE! AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME MISS!"

Luke jumped behind Layton as Roxanne struggled to get up, it was clear, she was drunk. Roxanne got the bottle of Vodka she had finished and tried to hit them with it, she missed. Layton grabbed the bottle and threw it away from her. Roxanne sulked.

"It is about time we sat down Roxanne."

That voice startled them both. Who was it?


End file.
